


Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko’s Basketball: Making History

by SapphireDiamonds8



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basketball, Competition, Developing Friendships, Falling In Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Multi, Nationals, Strained Relationships, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireDiamonds8/pseuds/SapphireDiamonds8
Summary: A new coach coming from a champion and national basketball player herself, unites and brings back the Generation of Miracles two years after the Winter Cup to be one team playing on a scholarship with new plays and make it to the top in history while also uniting with old faces. The new Generation of Miracles will be like nothing you’ve seen before.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou & Generation of Miracles, Akashi Seijuurou/Generation of Miracles, Akashi/Aomine/Kagami/Kise/Midorima/Murasakibara/Kuroko, Generation of Miracles/Generation of Miracles, Generation of Miracles/Kagami Taiga, Generation of Miracles/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Kudos: 4





	1. Everlasting Oath, United Team

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like, and this is an anime I will always love. Please support and leave Kudos thank you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bringing everyone together and combining another team, welcome to the New Generation of Miracles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like.

Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko’s Basketball  
Chapter 1:Everlasting Oath, United Team

Katsumi has always played basketball, and she was one of the best players out there, now she’s a coach and had a goal in mind that would seem almost impossible. Gathering the Generation of Miracles and having them be one team again, everyone knew about them in basketball. Each one had remarkable abilities and skills, it’s sad though that they split after middle school.

Even though they did split up they still had that team bond, there was conflict between them later on but they didn’t forget what they made after graduating.

It was called “the Oath” an agreement, and promise that the Generation of Miracles made when they left after Junior High school. She only had one shot to unite them, now a year after the Winter Cup finals It will be a challenge but she believed she could do it, and she could make new history. For everyone involved as well they could have new careers in basketball and make a name for themselves.

*Overview*

Seijūrō Akashi had the ‘Emperor Eye’ and his current team was Rakuzan High, more in depth, he was the captain of Generation of Miracles. He is the only person that the Generation of Miracles knuckles under. He is the point guard and captain of Rakuzan High and later on for Team Vorpal Swords as well.

Atsushi Murasakibara had ‘Power’ and his former team was Yōsen Hight, more in depth, he was the Generation of Miracles’ center, and to add on he is one of the largest players seen in the entire series. He has shoulder length, lavender hair that touches his back and violet eyes. 

Daiki Aomine had ‘Skills and Agility’ his former team was Tōō High, more in depth, he was the ace player of the renowned Generation of Miracles and was the former partner/light of Kuroko in Teikō. He currently plays as the ace and power forward of Tōō Academy. He and Kagami are sworn rivals after their clashes in the Interhigh preliminaries and in the Winter Cup. 

Shintarō Midorima had the ‘Long-Range Shot’ and his current team was Shūtoku High, more in depth, he was the vice-captain and shooting guard of the Generation of Miracles. He now plays for one of the Three Kings of Tokyo, Shūtoku High. He is very tall, being the second tallest from the Generation of Miracles and he bandages his left hand outside of matches, so that nothing can influence his left-handed shot.

Ryōta Kise had what they called the ‘Copy Cat’ and his current team was Kaijō High, more in depth, he was the Generation of Miracles’ small forward who now plays at Kaijō High. He is well known for his copying abilities, as he can copy any technique he sees, often with more power than the original. He also works as a model.

Tetsuya Kuroko had the gift of ‘Misdirection’ and his current team was Seirin High, more in depth, he was the Phantom Sixth Player of the Generation of Miracles at Teikō Junior High. He specialises in misdirection and passes. He now plays as a regular with Seirin with the goal of bringing the team and Taiga Kagami to the top of Japan.

These prominent six players are in for a surprise after the Winter Cup, and it doesn’t end there, time to change fates and see what happens.

*After the Winter Cup*

It has been 4 years since they finished high, everyone went separate ways after the Winter Cup, Kagami and Kuroko though stayed together. Deciding it was time she was going to pay a visit to them, driving a slick black mustang her first stop was Mirdorima’s. Knocking on the door he opened and saw a petite female in a basketball outfit and she had a proposition “how would you like to play again?” 

Giving the information she said “give it a thought over, my whole goal is to recruit the best, have a good day,” looking at what she gave him he was in thought. Getting back in her car he watched as she drove away, next stop was Murasakibara‘s. He was intimidating to talk to but he was also interested “so you want me to play for your team?” He asked her. Smiling she said “that’s right, you don’t have to decide now but here’s the information.” 

Thanking her he watched as she left, and she did this with the rest who had mixed reactions and were even confused. What was nice though was how Kuroko and Kagami were living together, so stopping there was easy “what do you need?” Kagami asked the pretty female, “I would like for you two to play for my team, I’m recruiting only the best players and you showed that in your previous years, here’s the information.”

Kuroko thanked her, and they instantly were like “let’s do it,” and they fist bumped each other, “time to get back to it, together, the light duo is back.” Meanwhile for the rest of her day it was recruiting and passing information, she did her part and now it’s their turn. A week later is when the moment of truth will present itself, she already had backup plans in place if it doesn’t go well.

*A week later*

Driving up to campus she parked her car, getting out she went in with her sports bag and hair up, wearing her black basketball shorts and white tank top. Setting up in the Universities gym she waited for them to come, which took about an hour for the first one to show up. Midorima was the first to arrive, parking next to her car he walked entering and there she waited, “welcome, I’m glad you accepted my offer.” 

Setting his stuff down on one of the benches he asked “guessing I’m the first one here,” she looked to him and smiled. “The rest will be here soon, while we wait want to shoot some hoops one on one?” Deciding to do so she started with the ball first. Calculating what to do she was able to pass him dribbling the ball down the court at a fast speed, he couldn’t keep up and watched as she slam dunked the ball.

He was impressed “never seen that technique used before,” he came up to her and they took each other’s hand for a second. “Well I did make it to nationals and won all my matches, stick around and I can teach you what you don’t know.” He was thinking about sticking around, after all this is an opportunity he wouldn’t pass up.

Some time later, Kise came walking in through the door and Midorima was surprised to see him “oh so she recruited you too? It’s been awhile.” Looking to her for explanation she just went up to them and said “I only recruited the best, now before you start having second thoughts about this, stick around until I brief everyone when they get here.” 

Deciding to do so out of kindness they were now face to face with each other, “sure, I guess I shouldn’t be surprised to see your face again,” Midorima said. Kise just smiled “missed you too, you know it’s been three years, I’m sure we can move past any grudges right?” Not too long after Kise arrived, in came Murasakibara, his long violet hair now went to his lower back, “well looks like I do get to see some old faces,” he said to the others. 

It was a moment for all them, when they saw each other it brought back memories of junior high, when they were together. “I suppose I can tolerate this for awhile, I’m guessing the others will be here as well,” Midorima said to Kise, “yeah it seems that way.” So they were talking to pass the time catching up, after a few Aomine arrived walking in, looking over to who it was they were wide eyed. 

“Seems like he got taller since the last time,” Murasakibara said to the two, he was now in front of the coach. “So this will be my team?” He smiled at that, “this should be interesting,” after Aomine came Akashi, “hello again everyone,” and it was an intense meet and greet. “Guessing this everyone?” Akashi asked.

“Nope, two more are coming,” standing together they looked puzzled, “I wonder who the other two are?” Giving each other looks. “Beats me,” for everyone they didn’t have to wait too long, since they looked over to the doors and it was the light and shadow duo, Kuroko and Kagami walked in, Katsumi just smiled, “welcome boys, gather around we can start, but first here are your superiors, well who have been playing for my team for awhile.” 

Looking over they saw 8 players coming out, all toned and tall, some even beat Murasakibara in height, “okay boys introduce yourself.” So they did one by one and it was getting intense the energy they were giving off.

Ryoto, like his name he is like a dragon on the court, strong and eye catching, he excelled in all areas of skills and abilities, he was the leader out of the 8. Each of them were like brothers, he had black hair and red eyes, standing tall he had muscles, you can see his 8 pack and biceps.

Takeshi, like his name and the family he comes from it means military and warrior, definitely the most disciplined out of all them. Brown hair and piercing blue eyes that give you that 1000 yard stare, he was intimidating to go against. While he wasn’t muscled up like Ryoto he was toned and skinny, but he did have strength, and he did good with full court shots.

Osamu, like his name is a ruler on the court, Ryoto may have been leader of their group but everyone followed his order. Ryoto is the captain who works alongside Katsumi, when he is done Osamu would take his place. He has golden blonde hair and green eyes like emeralds, he had a stature of a royal, while also coming from one of the wealthiest families in Japan.

Tenchi, like his name he represents heaven and earth in a way, usually it’s his strategies that win all their games and the others follow. When he plays he is fast and every step he takes his light, and when he’s in the air he is the most dangerous to go against. No one can beat him when he’s in the air, and when he lands you don’t even hear him. Standing tall he has silver hair and turquoise colored eyes, not as piercing but they did have a hidden power behind them.

Fudo, like his name representing God of Fire and Wisdom, he had red eyes and orange and red hair, when playing he burns the court. Anyone who attempts to stop him can’t block or touch him when he moves the ball. He also gets intense and is a force not to reckon with on the court head on because he will show why. A thing about him is him and Ryoto are the ones who collide heads usually being similar to each other it sometimes lead to disagreements.

Renjiro, like his name he comes from a virtuous lifestyle, having high moral standards he doesn’t settle for less, everything has to be exact. If anything is lacking he flips a lid, while he is sometimes overbearing he represented the team as a whole. Standing at fair height he had platinum blonde hair and violet eyes.

Tozen, like his name he is the deserving one, after all it was him who gathered the original players we just went through. He had all their abilities and skills in one, making him the most risky one to go against because it a 100 to 0 shot of ever beating him. Not only that he also runs track and swims so he had biceps triceps and all that you can think.

Kenji, like his name he comes from a law background in his family, his name means Prosecutor, when he goes at players on the opposing teams. Some underestimate him, but when they do, they get a different impression of him. Dark brown hair and dark eyes he always had a glare, and it was one that anyone would turn away from.

*Back to the Story*

The 7 of them looked as the 8 of them stood behind her, only up to their rib cage, but her size shouldn’t be underestimated. “These 8 always represented this time with greatness, and it was all thanks to me putting them through intense training, while also their own natural abilities.” Kagami was looking over them and he was impressed, Kuroko as well couldn’t believe the players they just met. 

“If you all don’t know about me, then let me fill you in, I played in nationals and I have played before in the Winter Cup and I have played in tournaments, both in and out of the state, what many of these teams and coaches lack is experience and a good trainer, when we practice I’m not gonna go easy, you want to be the best, you want to be great we do things my way, like the players standing before you, all of you if you choose to play for this team will be like them eventually.” 

It was an instant switch that struck them, they were all intrigued, Kuroko raised his hand, “so we will be one team? And be in official competitions again.” And she responded with “precisely, now you all may be looking at each other thinking how you will play together again, well it’s time to leave everything in the past, whatever happened that made you go against each other in the first place push past it.” 

Midorima was first to speak “she’s right, listen I know we all haven’t been on good terms or close like before, but it’s been three years, I think it’s time.” Kagami was first to speak “while I may not have had respect for any of you at first, I will say you are some good players, and I never say anything nice.” The others as well started rekindling and now they were past all the grudges the matches the hate against each other in the past.

“So are you all in?” She put her hand out, and they each put their hands in the middle on top of each other, “let’s go!” They all called out. After the briefing they had a chance to bond with the other players, speaking to them they picked up a thing or two. 

Seeing everyone getting along touched her heart, “for you boys as well, you don’t have to worry for paying a ton of money to go here, each of you are here on a sports scholarship, the school is paying you to play here, so use it to your advantage.” All nodding she took her place, “so you boys of course know basketball and do have tricks up your sleeves but here I will teach you rare moves you’ll ever see.” 

So they all observed her as she showed what she could do, Kagami was impressed at the height she could jump, she could jump higher than them. Aomine was particularly impressed that a female found surpass him. The originals looked at the newbie’s reactions and smirked, “yep that’s our coach, the best there is.” Ryoto came up to Kagami and Koroku, instantly there was a bond between them all as basketball players. 

After a days work and playing matches, Katsumi suggested how she play against the original 8 that made up her team. The newbies taking seats on the side to watch, she was in one court and they were in the other. Bouncing the ball she looked at their formation, it was organized, her two biggest opponents are Ryoto and Tenchi. 

Moving past she was able to get past them, but at some point Takeshi stole the ball, the others tried to block her. But she had something they didn’t and she was able to pass them and steal it back, getting ready to dunk it she jumped. They almost knocked the ball out of the air but she was able to get it in the hoop, jumping down she dismissed the original 8. 

“Now you 7 are up, you think you can win,” she past the ball to them to start, seeing they have an advantage. Kagami was center and was ready to pass the ball to Koroku, moving around her he past to Kuroko but then when he passed to Midorima she blocked it. Catching it herself she was passing Kise and Midorima who tried to cut her off. Seeing who was near the hoop it was Murasakibara, she could predict what he would attempt so she changed her pattern.

Confusing him she shot from the three point line and made it, the others were clapping and cheering, meeting up in the middle she briefed everyone. “Good hustle, and not bad to those who haven’t played in two years, you all are promising students, let’s take our team to the top.” All agreeing she dismissed them and they gathered their stuff leaving a few at the time. All the Generation of miracles walked out together along with Kagami, that bond was back, the team spirit all those years ago was back.

Stepping off the sidewalk they all went separate ways, the original 8 left as well with Katsumi behind them. She made her way to her car and blasted the music, pulling out first she waved to Midorima and the others and sped off. “She’s so badass,” Kagami said to Kuroko, “yep, she’s good,” and that ended a great day and new beginnings.


	2. Let’s Fly Now, Beginnings of Basketball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Settling into their campus lie they now will be preparing to face the Phoenixes in an all out match. The school they attended was known for their basketball team being undefeated, and now it’s their turn to join that legacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like. Sorry it took so long to put out, had writers block, thank you.

Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko’s Basketball  
Chapter 2: Let’s Fly Now (RIMFIRE)

[RIMFIRE- Season 2 opening of Kuroko no Basket](https://youtu.be/vHplSh4cOaQ)

A new day begins, first day of official practice everyone had to be there, Katsumi went and got a hair tie pulling her long hair all together. She did a High ponytail adding volume, her long brunette hair laid nicely. Deciding to wear her black and red basketball shoes with her black and red basketball jersey and her basketball shorts. 

Grabbing what she needed she brought her sports bag out to the car setting it in the passenger seat, seeing the time and it was still early she went for coffee. Stopping at a cafe she ordered a triple shot cappuccino with a chocolate croissant, getting back in her car she drove off. 

Blasting the song, ‘RIMFIRE by Granrodeo’ deciding to take a more scenic way she picked up speed going fast, she loved her mustang. Arriving at about the time everyone showed up she parked and got out, walking in with Kagami and Kuroko. Behind them was Midorima and Ryoto, entering the gymnasium she plugged her phone in and started playing some music. 

“Alright everyone, do a lap around the gym, and meet me here,” after setting their stuff down they began to run. Seeing them at full speed ready, the gym was pretty big so it may look easy but it’s intense, after everyone finished they surrounded Katsumi. “Okay so we will be playing our opposing school and we have to be ready, this is different, college or university basketball teams are the real deal.” 

Everyone listened noting important points, “so I will show you some more moves that will be used as an advantage when we get there.” Following through with her drills and instructions they all were feeling the pressure. “Been awhile since we had to do training like this,” Midorima said to Kuroko, “yep, it sure is refreshing.” Kagami was in the zone and he was killing it.

After they were done with that she went over some things “so you all now will be able to have your own locker to put your stuff, instead of carrying it around you can leave them here.” Understanding she handed them each a key with a number “feel free to go look,” so they went in and the original 8 already had their lockers. “Impressive, so clean and huge,” Murasakibara said, a problem for him is his size, sometimes a locker room typically is cramped to him.

Plus over the two years he grew taller so it was nice having an area that supported really tall people, after setting their stuff in each locker they came out. “So that was taken care of, now since you will be coming and going this is an option, but if it is to make it easier I was able to get you guys into the dorm the original 8 are in, that is just for the basketball team.” Impressed they followed her outside, “in the mornings or afternoons but we mainly meet in the mornings, you can stay there.” 

Curious about roommates they each had their own room, everyone was on one hall together so it was nice that they would be able to see each other. “Let’s go in, so room numbers are already set,” she was at the desk now and handed them each another key for their rooms. Taking the elevator up they all were able to fit in together they arrived on the third floor and went to their doors. 

What’s nice is Kagami was next to Kuroko so it would be way easy to have their own hangout, entering their rooms, there were beds already made. Shelves and a desk and a closet good size, they had all the necessities so it was good. After checking out where they are staying they all went down to the lobby where she waited for them. 

“As you can see you have necessities, and it’s up to you if you choose to stay in the dorms, you can bring anything and decorate it however you like.” That made them even more interested, walking across campus again back to the gymnasium they continued practicing and training. After awhile they went to the cafeteria where they had a variety of choices and fresh food.

“As you can see there’s a variety everyday and everything is made fresh, this is a popular area on campus, in your own time feel free to wander.” Everyone grabbed some food and were eating together “you know I can get used to this,” Kagami said downing plate after plate, the original 8 were with them “it only gets better from here,” Ryoto said to them. 

Turned out everyone plans to move to campus, and it turns out they will also be going to classes too starting next week. “What do you think Kuroko?” “Think about what?,” he said to Kagami, “want to move on campus?” “Sure,” he said to him and they had a bro moment. “What about everyone else?” Kagami asked and they all thought it would be a good idea as well. 

*Time Skip*

After the day was over everyone left like usual and were packing and boxing up what they will be taking, some books some curtains some extras. Video games, stations, the rooms already had the basics, a TV in each. “You set bro?” Kagami asked Kuroko, and said “yep I don’t have much I need to take anyway.” Having 3 to 4 boxes each and bags with extras. 

Loading them up in the car for tomorrow they were excited, to be on campus and to be independent while also still together was the best. How the others did packing, well they had fun with it and it would be nice being in a new environment. To balance work, classes, and basketball, welcome to adult life, everyone was ready for that.

Bright side is for parking everyone was in the same lot, 15 car spaces for that dorm, each dorm had different parking areas for the amount of rooms. While also having extras, it will be quick and easy to carry all their things in, Kagami and Kuroko pulled a late night having fun. It was nice that throughout the years they continued to get closer and were like brothers now. For Kagami he had his own place most of his life, parents weren’t really there, but having Koroko it made everything interesting.

*morning comes around*

Everyone got in their cars and were now on the road, Kagami was cruising in his slick red car music blasting down the road. Kuroko was just holding his pup in his lap enjoying the wind, “it was nice she was able to pull some strings so I could take this little guy with me.” Kagami just laughed ruffling his hair “just keep him in your area,” meanwhile the others were in their cars as well, some grabbed coffee and food along the way.

*Time Skip*

Seeing the parking lot for their dorm they pulled into a spot, the original 8 had their cars there too, getting out Kuroko began carrying his boxes. Kagami was just behind him and they took the elevator up, making their way they made it to their doors. Going in they were setting up, about 10 minutes later the others started coming in. It was different, walking by their doors they greeted and were getting ready for later.

After a good while the 3 of the original 8 were checking on the newbies, Takeshi, Kenji, and Fudo they oversaw everything “need help with anything.” Fudo asked them and the others did as well, “all good here,” after checking in on everyone Takeshi announced how they had a 40 minuet warning. Moving quickly everyone got ready and were jogging their way over.

Entering the gym they saw Katsumi setting up and they were going to be running drills while some were in the training room working out. Some decided to run on the treadmills while the others were bench pressing and lifting, the original 8 and the 7 were swapping back and forth. On the third round everyone was in the gym together, feeling ready they did some games against each other.

Kuroko for his size was outmatched but thanks to Katsumi, since she also was close to his height taught him how to handle bigger opponents and it was working. Kagami and Midorima were in a formation and they felt the ball get passed to Aomine and he passed it to Kagami, and he passed it to Midorima who made a 3 pointer shot. 

Going back to his side he and Aomine were giving high fives and bro hits, the New Generation of Miracles as they were called were able to beat the original 8 by a slim shot. Katsumi was so proud of the progress they have made, the original 8 as well were impressed with the newbies. Midorima and Aomine were talking with Ryoto and everyone was discussing among themselves

Calling their attention she made an announcement, “we are making good progress, but it’s time to put what you know so far to the test, next week we will be going against the Phoenixes, our rival school.” Looking to each other they continued to listen, “we will be representing our spirit which is a dragon if you all didn’t know our schools spirit.” 

Everyone was pumped for this, Ryoto spoke up, “the Phoenixes shouldn’t be overlooked, when they play they go all out, but we always win against the other schools anyway so.” Filling in the newbies to the team they all discussed what the plan was and this is where it happened. It turns out the New Generation of Miracles will be representing basketball history, that’s what the school is known for, undefeated.

So it was pressure on them but they felt confident and couldn’t wait for next week but for now it was adjust to campus life. Together they were now beginning the beginning of their futures where they will take it to the top.

Part 2 of the following week coming up next chapter.


	3. Hall of Fame, Basketball Legends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we reunite the light and dark duo with their family away from their new family. While also killing their first official competition with the originals who made up their team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like.

Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko’s Basketball  
Chapter 3: Hall of Fame, Basketball Legends

Seirin High image 1

Seirin High image 2  
  
The week of competitions came quickly, today they will face the Phoenixes in a match, waking up bright and early everyone took showers and got ready. Kuroko and Kagami got together for awhile as well, “think we’re ready for this?” He asked Kagami, and he just smiled “we are always ready,” putting on his basketball jersey.

In the morning they usually got ready together so it was a habit, “hey Kuroko what do you think of my Six pack?” He asked him, and Kuroko just smiled “not bad I got a faded one,” every morning this was how it was. Something that no one can have like Kuroko and Kagami is the fact that they have bonded together even though in the beginning it was distant.

Seeing the time they left together and Kagami had an arm around his shoulder, walking across campus they saw the shuttle outside for them. Everyone was gathering in the gym though and they were getting their stuff from their lockers. “Okay everyone make sure you have everything, we are moving out in five minutes, uniforms and bags let’s go.” 

Getting ready in the locker room everyone walked out getting on, the coach made sure everyone was here and they left, the ride would take awhile. Kuroko and Kagami were just talking to pass the time and Midorima was with Ryoto discussing some ideas. Everyone pretty much was mingling among themselves, Katsumi was with Kise and those two were having some interesting conversations.

“Wait hold up you’re only 20?” He said out loud and she laughed, “yes you loudmouth,” he laughed as well, “you look young though, probably because you’re a shorty.” He teased her and she elbowed him, “don’t think that I’m not picking up on what you’re doing, weren’t you a model before?” She asked him, and he said “yep, but been awhile so who knows maybe I’ll be one again.” 

Now Murasakibara was talking with Kenji and these two were having some opinions but having agreements. Time seemed to go by fast because soon they arrived and there were many bystanders and people attending. Getting off they walked in, people entering the building some recognized the seven walking behind Coach Katsumi. “Is that the Generation of Miracles?” One asked.

People were discussing among themselves, now entering the main gym it was an uproar, the Phoenix team looked over and saw the new players. “Newbies, maybe we will have an advantage this time.” The captain said to his teammates, everyone stuck close to Katsumi, “okay boys let’s head to our designated Locker room, we got 10 minuets.” 

Walking down this one hall they went in, she set her bag in her locker next to Ryoto and pulled out waters and some lemon slices. Everyone took one and were warming up and stretching, “we got 5 minutes everyone, 5 minuets so let’s hustle.” Following behind her they went back and took a seat on the bench, Katsumi was observing and noticed the coach from the other team coming over. 

He had something going on for her, but she didn’t like him one bit so she just ignores, “hello Kat, how have you been? I see your new team.” The original 8 were behind her, leaning over to whisper Osamu said how “she doesn’t like his advances,” to Midorima and the others, seeing their coach becoming more tense. They each saw how he tried to wrap his arm around her but were silently laughing when she twisted in behind him.

“Sorry, touching is off limits,” backing up she felt Ryoto and Murasakibara come to her aid standing in front of her. He left them wishing good luck and she turned to face her team “sorry about that, their coach is just crazy, anyhow let’s kick ass, we all know the plan?” They all said in union “yes coach,” hearing the announcer they walked out to the court. 

The 5 to start were Aomine, Kagami, Ryoto, Fudo, and Kuroko, they were at a jump ball to start and the dragons got it first. Aomine was dribbling down the court passing to Ryoto who took lead and was destroying the court literally, seeing he was blocked off he passed the ball to Kagami who went full out, passing to Kuroko. He did his misdirection trick and no one knew where he went, seeing Kagami down at the hoop Kuroko passed it. 

Kagami caught it and slammed it in, running over he and Kuroko fist bumped and they went back at it, 3-0 and it was getting intense on both sides. The game continued on, and it was same deal for first and second quarter, the first half of the match belonged to Doragon ドラゴン from English “dragon.” 

It was the same for second half but they swapped out the players with the next five going up which was Midorima, Kise, Osamu, Tozen, and Kenchi. Giving the other 5 a break, they swapped out typically to give everyone a chance to shine through. Kuroko and Kagami watched as they killed it in the second half, everyone unleashed their full potentials.

*Time Skip*

When the game was over they crushed Fushicho, Everyone cheered, once again it was the undefeated basketball team of Doragon University. Running over they hugged the coach, and she was cheering with them, the other team saw this and it was nice to see. Katsumi made an announcement after celebrating, “let’s head back to the Locker Rooms, freshen up.” 

Walking all together Kagami and Kuroko paused for a second, they spotted Hyūga and Kiyoshi, “so this is where you guys went?” Kiyoshi asked and Kuroko and Kagami pulled them in for a hug “been awhile, we saw your game, you guys did amazing out there.” Hyūga said to them, it was a sweet moment, and that wasn’t all, the others were there as well.

“Wait hold up, did you plan this Katsumi?” They asked her and she smiled and nodded, earning a hug from Kuroko and Kagami. “I knew you both probably missed your team, so I was able to get everyone here today, the rest are waiting.” As they walked together they got to know the new team that Kuroko and Kagami are playing with.

Stepping outside everyone was there, Izuki, Mitobe, Koganei, Furihata, Tsuchida, Kawahara, Fukuda, and last but not least their old coach Riko Aida who now had long hair, “well isn’t this my favorite duo, come here” everyone came in for a group hug. The original 8 stood there, “sure is nice to see.” Ryoto said to Katsumi, she just smiled, “it is.”

After that they mingled with each other, the eight of them introduced themselves, “they have been amazing players.” Kenji said to Aida and she just thanked him, “yep I’m proud of them, everyone has grown up.” After everyone got done having a meet and greet and exchanging numbers so everyone now had contact with each other they left. 

Kuroko and Kagami turned to each other and were in the best mood of their lives, as they went to join their new team they watched as their old team left. “So, now that that’s over, let’s go home.” Heading back in gathering their stuff they got back on the shuttle and were on their way back to Ryū University. Some were resting while others watched the scenery go by, Kuroko fell asleep on Kagami which he was used to.

Same with number two who was sleeping in his lap, Katsumi smiled seeing this, the two were inseparable practically. Brothers like twins they were together on anything, just laying back and enjoying the ride they just rested to pass the time. Waking up she was waking up some of the members who were asleep, “okay everyone we’re back, after you are done you can head back to the dorms.” 

When they set their stuff in their corresponding lockers they left a few at a time making their way back, “want to hang out?” Kagami and Kuroko. He looked to him and said “let’s do it,” when they made it back they headed up and went to his room. There they were watching some movies and shows and hanging out goofing off. 

More to come.


End file.
